The Great Dragon Challenge
by Jellyfish Jam
Summary: Berk has been invited to participate in the Great Dragon Challenge, but it's not going to be easy! Whoever wins the tournament will recieve one wish! Will Hiccup and his friends be able to win the tournament and defeat old foes?
1. Journey to Great Dragon Island

**The Great Dragon Challenge**

**So, this one came to me while driving around in the car today. This is remotely based off of my sister's fan fiction, but it's entirely the same. She already gave me permission to use the tribes she had created for her fan fictions. I just thought this would be a fun little thing to do. I hope it doesn't make you barf too bad reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon, nor do I own the Kreb, Nutheads, Honey Suckers, Pig Skins, or Paranoia Tribes. They belong to my sister. But the Skullheads and the Extremes belong to me. For more information on these tribes, read Sir Weston's fan fictions and my own (How to escape a marriage).**

**Chapter One: Journey to the Great Dragon Island**

Vikings were often people of tradition and many rules. One of the greatest traditions was the Great Dragon Challenge that took place every twenty years. All of the Viking tribes would come together and take place in the greatest of all tournaments where the Legendary Showmance Dragon would bestow his blessing upon the winners of the tournament. Only a few chosen Viking tribes were invited, and the Showmance Dragon demanded that only the Vikings in Training could compete, to see how well they were becoming Vikings. It was the chance of the life time to show all the other Viking tribes just how great they were.

And that's exactly why Hiccup didn't want to go. He wasn't too bad of a Viking, but there was no way he wanted to show just how bad he was against other Vikings in Training. That, coupled with the fact that he recognized a lot of the tribe names who were going to be competing, and Hiccup could tell that he was just going to have on miserable time. He would much rather bring shame to his tribe by not showing up than losing miserably.

"Oh come on, Son," Stoick argued as the Hooligan ships made their way for the Great Dragon Island. "You don't know that you're going to lose. And you've got your friends to help you."

"I know," Hiccup replied with a sigh. "I just don't look forward to seeing the other tribes. The Nutheads, Kreb and Skullheads all still have a grudge against us. And what's the point of these games anyways? Don't we have enough honor doing everything else?"

"It's not just about honor, Hiccup," Stoick told him seriously. "Whoever wins the Great Dragon Challenge gets granted one wish from the Showmance Dragon himself. And the tribe is granted the dragon's blessing of safety. It's very important."

Hiccup sighed but didn't say anymore as he continued rowing with the others. Stoick stood at the front of the ship, his stern, serious eyes on the look-out for the island. It was a rare, clear sunny day, and they could see for miles out into the ocean. The ships carried on in silence for a while as everyone concentrated on rowing.

"So which tribes were invited again, exactly?" Snotlout asked who was sitting next to Hiccup.

"There were the Bog-Burglars," Astrid explained from the other side of Hiccup. She was rowing with ease and she stopped to look at Snotlout. "And the Peaceables. And also the Pig Skin Tribe and the Honey Sucker Tribe."

"Pht, Honey Suckers," Tuffnutt sneered.

"And the Skullheads," Astrid growled in a low voice. "And the annoying Nuthead Tribe."

"I remember them," Ruffnutt added rolling her eyes. "Man they were a bunch of freaks. I hated them."

"The Paranoias were also invited," Hiccup remembered. "And some tribe I've never heard of called the Extremes."

"Don't forget Kreb," Fishlegs piped in from where he sat in the back of the ship. There was a moment of silence. None of the kids really liked Kreb. They were a tribe of bullies who thought they were better than the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Hiccup tried not to shudder as he remembered Belchus, the heir to the Tribe.

Of course the Nuthead and Skullhead tribes were not much better. Hiccup tried not to think about it as they continued on their way to the island. But the closer they got, the harder it was to fight off the growing feeling of dread. Why did the twentieth year have to fall on a year that he was in training? Why did fate hate him so?

Soon enough, the great island started to rise out of the ocean, like the great dragon that lived there. The island was a luscious green forest island, with a forbidding mountain growing from the middle. The island itself was humongous, perfect for holding all of the tribes that would be staying there.

As the Berk kids looked around, they could see hundreds of ships coming towards the island, each representing a different Viking tribe. They could recognize the Kreb flag, along with the Skullheads. There were several other flags and ships as well, some that Hiccup couldn't recognize. He couldn't tell which Viking tribes made him shiver the hardest.

Glancing over at Astrid, he could see her glaring across the waters at the Skullhead Tribe ship. Somewhere on that ship was the future chief of the Skullheads, Isabella the Beautiful. Astrid could still remember when she had tried to marry Hiccup a few months ago. The memories were fresh in her mind. **(A/N: See "How to Escape a Marriage" for more information!)**

"Why did all of the Viking rejects have to get invited?" Snotlout groaned suddenly, snapping Hiccup out of his thoughts. "I don't want to be stuck on an island with a bunch of losers."

"They're not all losers," Hiccup objected. "Camicazi and the Bog-Burglars are one of the tribes competing. They're not losers."

"Yeah," Fishlegs agreed. "And the Kreb kids are terrifying and hard to beat!"

"No they're not," Snotlout snorted. "Belchus and Sharkfeet are terrifying and hard to beat. The rest of those losers are just a bunch of wash-outs."

"Those 'wash-outs' almost killed us last year," Tuffnutt growled, pausing from his rowing to glare at Snotlout. "They're just a bunch of cheaters. Especially since they had-"

"I'd rather not talk about that," Hiccup interrupted, trying to focus his attention on rowing towards the island. He didn't want to think about anything until those tribes were all standing in front of them, and the inevitable memories would come flooding back to him.

It was another hour before their ship finally hit the shore. The Hairy Hooligans were the first ones there (something Gobber prided in) but it wasn't long before the Bog-Burglars, a tribe of all females, reached the shore. As soon as the ships landed, Camicazi, the heir to the Bog-Burglars and a good friend of Hiccup, jumped out and went sprinting towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Camicazi cried happily, her arms outstretched.

"Hi Camica-" Hiccup didn't get to finish as Camicazi tackled him to the ground and trapped him in her arms. As Hiccup had the life squeezed out of him, more ships started to dock and Vikings of all shapes and sizes started to flood the beach. He could easily recognize a lot of the younger Vikings, but made no effort in trying to talk to them.

At first, all of the tribes stayed with their own groups, muttering amongst each other (with the exception of Camicazi, who refused to let Hiccup go). Then they slowly started mingling together and getting to know the competition. The Berk kids and Camicazi, however, were perfectly comfortable staying right where they were.

They didn't have to wait long before the talk was interrupted by the great, warm, welcoming roar of a gigantic dragon. The Showmance dragon was a huge, pure white dragon with a light blue underbelly and wings. His dark blue eyes looked around at the tribes, sizing them up and slowly making his way down to the beach. It wasn't until he reached them before he finally spoke.

"Greetings Vikings," he boomed in a deep, low voice. "I am Wishbone, the one who has summoned you all here. You are the tribes who have the honor of being invited to the Great Dragon Challenge to win my blessing and one wish for your tribe. But who will win the honors? Who will be the greatest Viking tribe? Well, that is for you to find out!" The Tribes listened in awe to the dragon's great voice as he spoke. "To begin, I want each heir to their tribe to step forward, say their name, and state which tribe they are from."

"I am Belchus," the large teenager from Kreb stated immediately, stepping forward heroically. "I am the future chief of the Kreb tribe."

"Almond," the next boy, just as tall and heroic looking as Belchus stated. "Heir of the Nutheads."

"I'm Jarhead!" exclaimed the next teen, leaping forward with excitement. "I'm the Heir of the EXTREME TRIBE!" At that, the entire Tribe of Extremes burst out with roars of approval.

"Isabella the Beautiful," the girl stated calmly when the cries died down. "I'm the Princess of the Skullheads." She flicked her golden hair and flashed Hiccup a wink, to which Astrid scowled and Hiccup flinched.

The next boy to step forward was fat boy with rather puffy cheeks. "Augustus of the Pig Skin tribe," he stated simply.

"I'm Camicazi!" the small girl announced from where she still had Hiccup in her arms. "I'm the Heir to the Great Bog-Burglars!"

A tall, skinny boy stepped forward next. "I'm Silencer," he said in a low voice. "Heir to the Honey Suckers." Tuffnutt and Ruffnutt snickered as he spoke his tribe's name.

The small boy who spoke next was peaceful and calm looking. "Magnus of the Peaceables," he stated.

"How can your name be Magnus and then be a Peaceable?" Snotlout growled under his breath. Gobber whapped him on the head to keep him quiet.

"Deirdre, the future chief of the Paranoias," a small, shy looking girl said, looking around nervously.

"Hiccup," the small boy managed to gasp from Camicazi's arms, glad that he wasn't the only one who was small and scrawny looking. "Hope and Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe." Stoick beamed down at his son as he stated his name.

Wishbone nodded with satisfaction, his eyes closed. When he opened them again, his eyes were shining. "Hiccup!" he said suddenly. "I have heard many things about you and your friends! I am so honored to have you as my guests!" He looked around at the other tribes. "I am honored to have all of you!"

"You've heard about me?" Hiccup wondered. "From who?"

"You'll see soon enough, lad," Wishbone replied, winking a big eye at him. He turned back and addressed everyone. "Vikings all ages! This is a glorious day! Tomorrow shall mark the day when The Great Dragon Challenge officially begins! Until then, I want you to make yourselves comfortable and prepare for the challenges to come. Come with me, and I shall show you where you shall all be staying so that you may all be rested for tomorrow."

The Great Dragon turned and started to stomp away as the tribes started to follow him. Camicazi finally let go of Hiccup and he took in a great breath of air. The dragon walked slowly enough for all of the humans to be able to keep up with him, but it was still a great task.

"How was the journey?" Camicazi asked as they all followed the dragon.

"Uneventful," Hiccup replied, keeping close to her and Astrid. "Fishlegs threw up once, but that was about it."

"I hope our dragons arrive soon," Astrid said suddenly. "I just don't feel right without my Deadly Nadder by my side."

"That's not what you would have said before," Tuffnutt joked, making sure he was a good enough distance back to avoid Astrid hitting him. Hiccup smiled. The dragons had all flown separately in fear of overturning the boats, but since Toothless needed Hiccup to fly, he had gotten to ride along with Gobber in his ship. He trailed beside Hiccup now, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"_I hardly think the Great Dragon would invite us to his island just to kill us,"_ Hiccup told Toothless humorously. "_He could easily just go to our own islands and eat us all."_

"_You never know," _Toothless replied. "_He might not know there's something dangerous in the forest since he's so big."_ He looked at his best friend and blinked. "_Although I hardly doubt anything would be dumb enough to attack so many Vikings."_

After an hour of trekking through the forest in which nothing interesting happened, they finally came upon a camp site with many huts and two mess halls. All of the buildings were built in a wide circle, facing a huge arena, obviously for gatherings and meetings. The arena was large enough to hold two giant dragons and several Viking tribes.

"This is the Mess hall where the adults will eat," Wishbone explained, pointing to one hall with his tail. "The other is for all of the Vikings in Training." He pointed his tail to one of the cabins and looked at the tribes. "The Chiefs of the Tribes will stay here. The Vikings' teachers will stay in the cabin next to them." He pointed to another cabin across the clearing. "This is where the future chiefs will stay. This one is where the rest of the Vikings in training shall stay." He stomped around to the other side of the clearing. "Your dragons will stay here, in these special coves, where they'll feel most comfortable. Any questions so far?" Nobody spoke. "Good. Now, I have a special gong that will tell you all when it's time to eat. Trust me, you'll know it when you hear it. Now into the mess hall, all of you! I hope you're all hungry, because I had my chefs whip up something special."

At that, all of the Viking tribes tore off towards the mess hall, a lot of them screaming for food. Hiccup and his friends followed more slowly. Hiccup's appetite had left him long before they had left home. The growing feeling of dread hadn't left him either. Somehow this was going to end badly. He could just feel it in his gut.

**That's all I have at the moment. If you want to learn more, read and review. And read some of my and Sir Weston's fan fictions if you get the chance. You'll get to learn the origin of Kreb, the Nutheads, and the Skullheads. If you already know of them, well then, aren't you glad to already be in the loop? And I'm sure some of my viewers will recognize Isabella and hate me for including her in the story. I'll try not to give anything away for those who haven't read my story yet or are and don't want me to spoil anything. Remember to R&R!**


	2. The Five Teams

**The Great Dragon Challenge**

**Since I really can't think of anything else for my other stories (and since my sister won't stop nagging me) I think I'll update this one again. Hopefully all of those tribes weren't too overwhelming. And I'm not going to give away too much about some of the tribes in case you're planning on reading my other fan fictions. And don't worry; I'm focused more on the plot than all these confusing tribe names. They're there mostly because I was too lazy to come up with different tribes.**

**Disclaimer: The only ones I own are the Skullheads, the Extremes, and Wishbone.**

**Chapter Two: The Teams**

When Hiccup and his friends stepped into the mess hall, they saw that there seemed to be a lot more people than they initially thought. The hall was filled with chatter as the different Vikings in training sat amongst each other. As Hiccup looked around, he saw that the future chiefs sat at their own separate table, away from the other kids. The only other table that was open was with the Kreb tribe.

With a scowl at their rivals, Astrid reluctantly let go of Hiccup's arm and followed the other Hooligan kids to sit with the Kreb kids. Camicazi stared after them before taking Hiccup's arm excitedly.

"Come on, Hiccup!" she exclaimed happily. "We get to sit with the important people!"

"Yay," Hiccup replied unenthusiastically as Camicazi started dragging him toward the table. She took him over to the table and the other heirs turned to look at them. Magnus scooted over and the two friends took a seat next to him, across from Belchus. Belchus was tall and muscular, and always did everything with honor. He was one of those people who made even eating seem heroic. Hiccup didn't really like him. He made the scrawny teen seem a lot shorter than he already was.

"So smallish one," Belchus greeted him. "We meet again. I'll have you know that my tribe is a lot more prepared this time and you won't have such an easy time trying to best us."

"Yes because we had such an easy time trying to beat you guys last time," Hiccup muttered under his breath. Camicazi giggled at the comment. The other tribe heirs were talking amongst themselves, except for Almond, who sat next to Belchus and was equally as tall as him, eating just as heroically. Hiccup felt smaller than ever, seeing them sitting next to each other.

"How do you know Hiccup?" Camicazi asked Belchus, shoveling food into her mouth.

"Our two tribes competed in a little competition a while back," Belchus replied, looking down at the small girl. "It was a great battle, filled with honor and…"

"Actually, I've met nearly every tribe heir here," Hiccup explained to Camicazi, before Belchus could go off on a heroic rant. "Everyone except the Extremes, that is."

"I know the Extreme heir," Camicazi told him. "Jarhead and I are really good friends." She turned and called to the heir excitedly. "RIGHT, JARHEAD?"

"YEAH! ALL RIGHT, CAMICAZI!" Jarhead replied with a holler. "EXTREME!"

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. He should have guessed that the two would already know each other. In fact, Hiccup was starting to think that Camicazi might be half extreme. As everyone ate, Hiccup did really eat anything. He hadn't been hungry since they had gotten there. Instead, he just stared at his plate and tried to avoid eye contact.

Over at the other table, Astrid sat next to Ruffnutt, keeping an eye on the table where Hiccup and Camicazi sat. She was perfectly fine with Camicazi sitting next to Hiccup; it was Isabella she didn't trust. She never liked the spoiled brat, and she knew that the girl was still in love with Hiccup. She would keep an eye on her.

The others concentrated on their food, trying not to engage in conversation with the tribe they were forced to sit with. The Kreb Vikings, however, were uncomfortable with silence and insisted on talking anyways.

"You know, you Hooligans don't stand a chance against us," one girl named Mandy told them. "We've been training for two months for this tournament."

"Really?" Fishlegs asked, truly astonished. "We just learned about this thing a couple of weeks ago!"

"What makes you so special?" Tuffnutt growled. "I didn't find out until yesterday!" Mandy giggled flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at him, but the boy took no notice.

"I thought Gobber was joking when he told us that we were going to go to some island to win a dragon's favor," Snotlout put in through a mouthful of food.

"Well you don't stand a chance against us!" a nerdy boy named Noseferatu argued, wagging a finger at them all dorky like. "You don't have a shot at winning!"

"That's what you said last time," Tuffnutt muttered under his breath.

Mandy's brother, Sandy, ignored the chatter and leaned over to Ruffnutt, taking a sip of her drink and giving her a wink. Ruffnutt looked up and glared at him.

"So Ruffnutt," he said flirtatiously. "Did you miss me? Because I missed you."

"Get lost, poser," the girl growled, snatching her drink away.

"Come on, baby," he argued. "I've changed my ways! I'm an honest guy now! You can trust me! So what do you say?" Instead of answering him, Ruffnutt simply splashed her drink his face and continued eating. Sandy turned angrily to glare at the rest of his tribe, who were all snickering at his expense.

"What do you think will be the first challenge?" asked a small Kreb girl named Cake.

"I hope it's nothing hard," Fishlegs replied, shivering slightly. "I'd hate to start this tournament with half us dead."

"We're going to die?" Cake gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"No no!" Fishlegs replied quickly, waving his hands. "I didn't mean it like that!"

As soon as they were all done eating, the tribes started to disperse to their cabins. The Showmance Dragon told them that they would begin in the morning and that he would be giving them more details after breakfast. Hiccup and Camicazi entered the cabin they were supposed to be sleeping in and found that it was filled with five bunk beds.

"Bunk beds?" Camicazi gasped. "I've always wanted to sleep in one of those! My mamma told me that Romans have them when they don't have a lot of space."

"Yeah well good for the Romans," muttered Augustus, pushing past her and choosing one of the lower bunks. Camicazi blinked and turned to Hiccup.

"I call a bunk with Hiccup!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and jumping up and down.

"Um, there's a bunk for each of us, Camicazi," Hiccup told her in a quiet voice. Camicazi stopped hopping and looked down disappointedly.

That night, Hiccup couldn't sleep. It didn't help that Camicazi had climbed up onto his bunk and started breathing in his ear. It also didn't help that Jarhead, the heir to the Extreme tribe had an interesting way of sleeping. Instead of snoring or mumbling, he would exclaim "EXTREME SLEEP! EXTREME SLEEP!" every few seconds. But it also didn't help that he knew that Isabella was in the cabin, probably wanting revenge on him and Astrid for humiliating her.

Needless to say, it was a very restless night. Hiccup was woken promptly the next morning by the roar of a dragon. Camicazi was up in an instant, banging her head on the ceiling while Hiccup slowly fell off the bed. The ten tribes shuffled out into the clearing and into the arena, where Wishbone was waiting. But it wasn't just Wishbone there with them. There was a second dragon standing next to him. One Hiccup and his friends knew very well.

"Nightmare!" Hiccup gasped, looking up at the Nightmare Tormentor. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a good friend of Wishbone here," the giant dragon told him with a smile. "I always help him with the Great Dragon Challenge."

Nightmare was just as big as Wishbone and just as intimidating. Hiccup and the others had met him on one of their adventures and he had befriended them after years of having no one. The dragon had been very helpful to them before. **(A/N: See "How to be Banished" for more details.)**

"I'll bet you can't wait to see what challenges we have thought up, huh?" Nightmare asked, winking a giant eye down at the small boy. Hiccup with smiled up at him.

"With you helping? I can hardly wait," he replied. He retreated and took a seat next to Astrid, with Toothless pushing his way until he was next to his human friend.

"_I'm surprised to see him here," _Toothless told Hiccup, indicating Nightmare.

"_Me too," _Hiccup replied with a slight sigh. _"How much do you want to bet that he's thought of something that includes dancing?"_

"_Just because he made us dance for him one time doesn't mean that he's obsessed with dancing," _Toothless argued. Hiccup gave him a look. _"You're right. Never mind."_

"_I guess I'm more worried about the Vikings who are here than the dragons that are here," _Hiccup told his dragon friend.

"_I know what you mean," _Toothless replied, nodding. _"I was kind of hoping that Hazel and Isabella had been banished for being spoiled brats or something."_

"_Are you kidding?"_ Hiccup sighed. "_Their fathers would never banish their precious daughters."_

Hazel was Almond's bratty younger sister who got him to do anything she wanted. Almond himself wasn't too bad. It was Hazel that nobody could stand. She was a little demon. **(A/N: Once again, "How to be Banished.")**

They didn't get to say more as Wishbone started to speak. He looked up and down at the rows of all the little Vikings, his eyes sparkling. "Welcome, Viking tribes," he boomed. "I am so happy you could make it." He nodded to Nightmare. "This is my friend and fellow challenge choreographer, Nightmare." The dragon bowed slightly as the Vikings applauded him. "For every new challenge, I have come up with a theme, to make each tournament new and exciting. This year, my theme is teamwork!" All of the Vikings muttered amongst themselves, confused by those words. "This year, each tribe will be paired 'randomly' with a different tribe and do the challenges together!"

There were groans and cries of outrage throughout the arena. Wishbone waited patiently for the noise to die down. "It has always been a shame for one tribe to win all the glory, so this year I thought, 'why not two?' Each challenge will involve working together with the other tribe," Wishbone explained. "You'll have to learn to work together quickly, or else suffer a shameful defeat!"

"We have already paired the tribes together last night, so we will call them out now," Nightmare announced. "When you have all been paired, think of some cool team name and the people in yours and the other tribe will be your team mates and you will have to learn to get along. Now let's begin, shall we?" He looked down at the tribes, a knowing look in his eye. "The first team shall be the Bog-Burglars and the Nutheads."

The Bog-burglars couldn't help but let out groans of disappointment. The Nutheads were notorious for being perverted sexists. They didn't think highly of females, or dragons, for that matter. The Nuthead tribe looked equally disappointed.

"The next team shall consist of the Honey Sucker tribe and the Pig Skin tribe," Wishbone continued, unfazed by the interruptions.

The Honey Suckers were a bunch of crazy honey loving Vikings, while the Pig Skins lived on an island that had lots of natural oils that made taste appealing to predators (and other Vikings…).

"The Paranoias and the Peaceables shall be a team as well," Nightmare added. True to their name, the Paranoias were a Viking tribe that thought that everything was out to get them. The Peaceables were hardly a tribe at all, preferring to make peace, instead of pillaging and killing things. The Peaceable heir, Magnus smiled and waved at Deirdre, who flinched away.

"The next team shall be the Extremes," Wishbone barely got the words out before the Extreme tribe started hollering with joy and exclaiming the Extreme war cry. Wishbone had to raise his voice above the noise. "Their partners are the Skullheads!" The Extremes immediately died down and the Skullheads scowled. The Skullhead tribe was a tribe that was extremely hard to get along with. Hardly any tribe really liked them.

Hiccup's heart sank as Nightmare spoke again. There was only one tribe left to be paired with. "And that just leaves the Kreb and the Hairy Hooligans," Nightmare announced. The two tribes glared at each other with annoyance.

"_You know, I'm actually glad we were paired with them," _Toothless said suddenly in Hiccup's ear. Hiccup jumped and turned to him.

"_Why is that?" _he asked. "_The Kreb tribe and the Hairy Hooligans have had a long, bitter rivalry."_

"_Well, besides the Bog-Burglars, they're the most ideal," _Toothless reasoned. "_The Hairy Hooligans still are rivals with the Skullheads, right? And nobody would want to be paired with the Nutheads. Not only are they terrible, they can't even get along within their own tribe. And the rest of them are just crazy."_

"_You have a point there," _Hiccup replied. "_Too bad those Kreb kids hate us."_

"_Hopefully you can get along long enough to win this thing," _Toothless cooed sympathetically.

"_I doubt it, but I'm willing to try," _Hiccup told him. He looked over to where the Kreb kids were glaring at the Hooligan kids. "_I just hope they're willing too."_

**Whoa! Team Tournament and the Hairy Hooligans have been paired with their worst enemy! Who saw that coming? I did! So what do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Have you cried yourself to sleep at night after you read it? Please read and review! I want to know what you think! And don't worry; you don't have to really know anything from the other fan fictions to read this, it would just help a little. You just need to remember the Kreb kids' names. They're the only really important other tribe.**

**And just so you know, Nightmare is the one who told Wishbone all about Hiccup and his friends. Nightmare loves his human friends!**


	3. The First Challenge

**The Great Dragon Challenge**

**In other news, I have enabled anonymous reviews, so if you want to flame me for even thinking of this, there's not much I can do except delete that review.**

**Chapter Three: The First Grueling Challenge**

Hiccup didn't reach the rest of his tribe and Kreb before they already broke out into an argument. As hard as it was to believe (sarcasm), it was Snotlout and Sandy who started the argument. Snotlout wanted their team name to be "Snotlout and the Snotlouts." Sandy, not surprisingly, wanted them to be called "The Sandys." Needless to say, everyone else weren't too fond of either name.

"You two are both idiots," Ruffnutt growled at the two quarrelling boys.

"Well I'd like to see you come up with something better," Snotlout snapped, turning to her.

Well, it was better than the fist fight that had already broken out between the Nutheads and Bog-Burglars. To Hiccup, it seemed like they were talking quite calmly to one another when suddenly fists started flying. The two teams were making total spectacles of themselves. To his embarrassment, Hiccup saw the other tribes turning to watch them.

"That is enough," Belchus cut in loudly. "Hiccup and I are the future chiefs of our tribes, which means we get to choose the team name." The others grumbled slightly and Hiccup flinched. Belchus turned to look at him expectantly. "Well small one, what do you suggest?"

Hiccup blinked at him. He really expected that Belchus was asking him just to look fair. No doubt they'd go with whatever Belchus suggested. He was too large and intimidating not to agree with. Hiccup struggled to wrack his brain for something that would really catch the other tribes' attention.

"What about the Dragon Warriors?" he asked Belchus. The rival heir blinked at him in response.

"Yes, I was thinking the exact same thing," he replied. "That will be our team name because it has been declared. Everyone will tremble before our might."

"That's great," Hiccup muttered under his breath, a tad sarcastically.

It seemed to Hiccup that all of the other tribes had finished long before them. In fact, it was almost as if everyone else besides their own team and the Bog-Burglars team were communicating telepathically. They had all turned and were now watching the Bog-Burglars beat the snot out of their partner tribe.

"_I like our team name,"_ Toothless pointed out in Hiccup's ear. "_It's about time you Vikings honored us dragons. The other teams cannot hope to beat dragons. Ah, the symbolism."_

"_Glad you like it,"_ Hiccup replied to his friend, rolling his eyes slightly. Dragons were very full of themselves. They waited fifteen minutes for the Bog-Burglars and Nutheads to settle their "differences" before they finally quieted down long enough for Wishbone to speak again. He stared wide-eyed down at the Vikings, a look of excitement in his eyes.

"Now that we have our teams, I will introduce them to you," he announced. "In the Yellow corner, we have the Honey Suckers and the Pigskins, also known as," he paused at this point to read the little piece of paper he was holding, "The HoneySkins."

Turning to them, Hiccup saw a rare look of pride on Silencer's face and he could immediately tell that their team name was his idea. Not the most creative name ever, but neither the Pigskins nor the Honey Suckers were known for being very bright. Sighing, he turned back to watch Wishbone.

"And in the Green corner, there's the Bog-Burglars and the Nutheads," Wishbone continued. "They have taken it upon themselves to call their team the Mighty Warriors." The Nutheads and the Bog-Burglars all let out a victory cry, thinking themselves very clever. "And the Blue Corner consists of Kreb and the Hairy Hooligans, who are The Dragon Warriors." Ruffnut and Tuffnut high-fived and the others raised their heads proudly, with the exception of Belchus, who just stood solemnly. "And in the Red Corner, we have the Skullheads and the Extremes, who are to be known as the Roaring Thunders!" The Extremes let out war cries of satisfaction as Isabella rolled her eyes. Obviously, it was the Extremes that had come up with the name. "And last but not least is the Orange corner is the Peaceables and the Paranoias, or the Underdogs."

"Wow, that sure invokes a lot of confidence," Snotlout muttered to Tuffnut.

"Now that we have our team names," Nightmare boomed, locking everyone in his great eyes, "We should get on with this competition. The first challenge shouldn't be too hard for anyone. It will test your flexibility and rhythm."

The Vikings in training all looked at each other with a growing feeling of dread. They all had a bad feeling about this.

"I like to call this challenge '_Big Stick Thing that you walk under'!_" Wishbone declared happily. Hiccup groaned. He knew it. "Now," Wishbone continued, pulling out an unusually long pole. "The object of this challenge is to bend over backward and get under the stick without falling over or moving the stick. It will keep getting lower and lower. Whoever manages to get through the most rounds wins."

"There is a catch though," Nightmare added.

"There's always a catch," Snotlout growled as Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

"As I was saying," Nightmare continued crossly, glaring down at the two. "The catch is that you will be tied at the ankle and wrist with a partner. So if your partner fails, you fail also. And it just makes it that much harder." He chuckled at the looks on the teenagers' faces.

"Right now, we are going to go through preliminary rounds, untied," Wishbone told them. "The Big Stick thing that you walk under will be lowered once everyone has gone through. If you fall, you're done, and cannot go on through to the next round."

Wishbone then called Stoick and Big-Boobied Bertha over to them and forced them to hold the big stick between them. Then all of the Vikings were forced to stand in a line before them, waiting for their turn to be humiliated. Unfortunately, Hiccup found himself standing at the back of his tribe and in front of the Skullheads. He felt Isabella's fingers run down his neck and he shivered. He moved away from her and pressed closer to Astrid.

"Let the Big Stick thing that you walk under contest begin!" Wishbone announced before pausing thoughtfully. "Wow, that's a mouthful. If only Big Stick thing that you walk under had a shorter, catchier name." He and Nightmare stood and thought for a moment.

"Oh! I know!" Nightmare exclaimed suddenly. "How about Big _Pole_ thing that you walk under?"

"Nightmare, that's genius," Wishbone replied, smiling. "Now, everyone take their turn walking under the 'pole' and we'll eliminate the losers. No shoving now."

As all the teens made their way under, Wishbone and Nightmare lowered the bar just a tad further after every person. When the line got to Fishlegs, Wishbone made them stop. Taking one enormous claw, he lowered the stick almost to the ground. Fishlegs got onto his belly to inspect the distance.

"No fair!" he whined. "I can't squeeze past that!"

"But I can!" Noseferatu exclaimed excitedly. Cracking his knuckles, he bent over backwards, all the way to his ankles, and started making his way under the stick, very slowly. Everyone watched in wide eyed astonishment as he made his way to the other side, emerging victorious.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or terrified," Snotlout muttered to Astrid, who merely nodded.

"I think we have a winner here," Wishbone boomed, looking down at all the Vikings.

"But not all of us got to go yet!" one of the Skullheads objected. Wishbone turned his great head towards him and blinked.

"Did you want to?" he asked her.

"No," she replied quickly, shuffling her feet and looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

**Eh. I really hate this chapter. I'm already sick of it. So I'm just going to end it right there. For those of you who don't know, they were having a limbo contest. You know, before limbo was invented. Anyways, my sister is going to be guest typing the next chapter (her idea, not mine) so hopefully she won't mess up too badly. Remember to read and review. Peace.**


	4. First Challenge part 2

**The Great Dragon Challenge**

**Hey there! I am not Jellyfish Jam! I am her sister, "Sir" Weston! I got this crazy idea for each of us to do a guest chapter in one of our fan fictions, so I'm doing this one, and Jellyfish is doing chapter 8 in How to Survive Your Opposites. Yee! Anyway, I have to continue where my dear ol' sis left off with the "Big Pole Thing That You Walk Under" contest. They are not going to be pleased with who they're tied with. Heh heh.**

**Chapter 4 – Putting a Lime in a Coconut**

Hiccup was not looking forward to the second part of the challenge. He had been one of the last ones to go under the pole, so he just barely made it through the preliminary round. In fact, he had gone right before Fishlegs.

He was just glad that the Hooligans were not the only ones on the team who messed up. Sharkfeet seemed unable to bend his waist, so he just trudged through the pole. Mandy hadn't been able to stop giggling for some reason and fallen flat on her back. Sandy had been trying to lean back and show off his mustache to Ruffnut at the same time, so he failed, and not just in the contest.

Wishbone gathered up all the non-pathetic not-losers. "Good, good," he said, nodding, "Now, to make the next round interesting, Nightmare and I are going to tie you to one of your team mates!"

There was a loud cry of protest from the tribes, but Wishbone ignored them. "And you won't all be tied at the same place. Some of you may be tied at the ankle, some at the wrist, heck, some of you may be tied at the waist or neck!"

More groaning met this news. Wishbone didn't seem to notice. "And you don't get to choose your partner," he added, "Okay, we will now tie you up with very thick rope that will be almost impossible to untie when we're finished."

With that, he picked up two teens, tied them together, then set them back down. As Hiccup expected, he was tied to Belchus at the wrist. Belchus didn't look too thrilled. Cake was completely tied around Astrid's leg so Cake couldn't move at all. It was similar with Jarhead and Leech, the former who kept yelling "EXTREME!"

The twins, of course, were tied together at the ankles, and Hiccup knew they probably wouldn't last long, as they kept pushing and shoving each other. Snotlout was tied at the face with Noseferatu, and he looked like he was going to kill him soon.

When everyone was tied, Wishbone reset the pole. "Okay everyone!" he announced, "Who ever lasts the longest wins! Begin!"

Almost immediately, several people fell over, unable to stand up. It was difficult for many of them to even reach the pole. Hiccup didn't have that problem, as Belchus dragged him off his feet towards the pole. The twins were dragging each other, and Tuffnut had fallen to the ground. Astrid had no trouble walking with Cake tied to her leg, and Snotlout was more focused on trying to get Noseferatu away from his face than the contest. As a result, they tripped over the pole and were eliminated. The twins followed them right after.

Hiccup and Belchus lasted a few rounds until the pole got so low the ground that Belchus could no longer fit under it. So they were out. The only ones left were Astrid and Cake. Everyone from Berk and Kreb gathered around to cheer them on.

Astrid waited patiently for her turn as the last few tribes went. Soon, it was down to just her and Jarhead. The boy gave her a hard pat on the shoulder, which nearly sent her to the ground. "EXTREME!" Then he charged towards the pole, intending to fall back and do this awesome slide under it, but hit his head instead.

"Ooooh!" the crowd flinched.

Wishbone shook his head, then turned to Astrid. "If you can make it under, you win. If not we're gonna do the whole thing over, and I doubt anyone wants that."

Astrid took a deep breath and walked over to the pole. She carefully measured the distance in her mind and made sure the dirt under wasn't too loose so that she might slip and fall.

"Sometime today would be nice, Astrid," Snotlout called out to her.

Astrid immediately turned and chucked a stick at him. It hit him in the head with a loud bonk. Then she turned back to the pole. She slowly bent backwards until her fingertips were barely touching the ground and slowly inched forward. Everyone stared.

"That is the single most hottest thing I have ever seen," Snotlout muttered to Hiccup, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

Astrid didn't stand until she was past the bar, and she stood triumphantly. Berk and Kreb rushed over and drowned her in a massive hug, completely forgetting about Cake, who still tied to her leg.

…

"That was so awesome, Astrid!" Snotlout praised as they all headed to dinner, "The way you did that made me want to kiss you!"

"I know think so, Snotlout," Astrid told him.

"That was pretty cool," Hiccup said, "You did a lot better than all of us."

"I would've done better if I hadn't been tied to this loser," Ruffnut growled, giving her brother a shove.

"You were the one dragging me through the dirt!" Tuffnut pointed out, shoving her back.

Before their fight could escalate anymore, they reached the dining hall. Hiccup didn't really want to separate from his friends, but at least he knew most of the heirs. He sat down next to Camicazi and Silencer, who was chewing with his mouth open.

"So, what did you guys think of the challenge?" Augustus asked, fat cheeks full of food.

"It was lame," Silencer replied, "I'm just glad I wasn't tied to you."

"I thought it was fun!" Camacazi exclaimed, "Until I fell over. That hurt a little. Oh but it was exciting! I would've won, but that Nuthead kept me down, the wimp."

"I'm sure he did," Hiccup replied in a small voice.

No one got to say anything more as dinner arrived. A huge red fish was set down on the table, a whole fish with its head still attached. The Vikings stared at it with distaste.

"Well, that's a little disturbing," Magnus muttered.

"Very," Hiccup mumbled, "I don't think I can eat with that thing staring-"

He was cut off when Camicazi, with a loud yell, brought her ax down and chopped the fish's head clean off. Magnus heaved, and Deirdre fainted.

"There you go," Camicazi said happily, sitting back down, "All better."

"And now I can no longer eat at all," Hiccup concluded.

**Okay, I'm gonna end it there, because other wise it might just turn into random typing. I'm starting to do it already! I hope you don't give this story bad reviews because of my suckish chapter. I didn't have a whole lot to work with. Oh well. I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter, because I'm not the one writing this story. So yeah. Review or else.**


End file.
